


Where a Girl Just Wants to Die

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ????????????????????????????????/, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Human, Asian!Peridot, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Black!Amethyst, Burlesque, Chuck E. Cheese's, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Funny, Homophobia, Honestly this is a mess, Humor, Peridot and Lapis are roomates, Peridot hates her life, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Samoan!Lapis, Sexism, Short Chapters, ahah, amedot - Freeform, amedot bomb 2, and she's clumsy, anxious!peridot, aromantic lapis, brief sexism, but the porn isn't even porn-y??, but they're kind of stuck together, haha - Freeform, idefk, just... like porn with plot?, peridot drives a fucking moped and i love her, platonic lapidot, rom com, tbh there's no real plot here, this wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter mess, well... sort of! Haha Lapis thinks Peridot is irritating as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a girl who works at Chuck E. Cheese's. She absolutely hates her job, and everyone.<br/>Amethyst is a girl who works at a burlesque club. She absolutely hates her job, and everyone.</p><p>The two meet, and both catch feelings.<br/><i>For Amedotbomb2, Day 2 PROMPT: Casual Wear</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I KNOW THAT THIS IS LIKE 3 DAYS LATE!!!!! But tbh, no one on tumblr even likes my Amedot material! I still wanted to write this tho, because I fucking love Amedot and I liked this story! Haha. This day was "Casual Wear" and tbh, it wasn't really Casual Wear, just an excuse for me to make Peridot make herself look like a fool in front of Amethyst! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this! <3

When Peridot saw a job listing for a technician at a Chuck E. Cheese’s closeby,  _ this wasn’t what she had in mind.  _ She thinks bitterly. 

She’s currently in a hot, and sweaty costume. It’s hard to breathe in it,  and there are various stains  and-  _ ewww is that… cum?  _ Peridot shudders and she waves her arms around for the children surrounding her. 

She’d quit, but it’s already mid June. Most other places have already hired, because of the fact that it was Summer. 

All Peridot needed was a steady summer job to help pay for her tuition and expenses. When she saw the listing for technician, she thought that it was perfect considering that she was studying mechanical engineering in school. What she  _ didn’t  _ know when she accepted the job was that it was a “mascot technician job” not an actual technician, fixing the damned animatronics. When she spoke to her managers about switching they told her that it wasn’t a, “woman’s job” to hold and operate machinery. 

_ Yea? Well I’m pretty sure that it isn’t a woman’s job to prance around in a sweaty cum stained Chuck E. mascot, but hey! We all have to make sacrifices.  _

Peridot was forced out of her thoughts as a boy kicked her furry rat leg. She went tumbling down and fell. The Chuck E. head bouncing off next to her. Her handler tried to grab the head before the sight of a giant headless rat traumatized the children, but the damage was done. 

Kids were screaming in horror and parents came swooping in trying to calm their little devils down. Staff rushed over to the scene to not only help Peridot up but get her out of the situation as quickly as possible. In all of the madness one sound stuck out to her. One beautiful and pure sound. She glanced around quickly to find the source. When she saw it, her heart dropped. 

There was a beautiful black girl sitting at one of the booths. Her skin was dark and clear. Her smile wide. Her hair which was long and thick had been dyed a nice lavender color. Everything about her looked soft and loveable yet strong and brave. Her laugh, which is what Peridot had heard, was the epitome of sunshine and goodness in the world. When she saw Peridot staring at her, her smile impossibly widened and she waved. Peridot blushed, readjusted her glasses, and scrambled to get up. 

She did  **_not_ ** to think of the beautiful girl as she was lead to the break room by staff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is fed up.

Peridot received a paid leave of absence, for the “traumatizing and difficult” experience and situation that she put the kids and company through. Nevermind that it wasn’t even her fault for falling, and that she shouldn’t even be in a disgusting furry suit in the first place! 

Peridot couldn’t complain too long though. A paid leave of absence was better than getting fired-which is what she thought was going to happen in the first place. Hopefully during her leave, God, Buddha, or whomever would bless her with a new job. She walked over to the salad bar and bitterly started making a plate. When she felt a tap on her arm she shrieked and her entire plate of iceberg lettuce flew everywhere. 

She grumbled and then she heard that beautiful, and pure sound again. She turned and there was the girl from before. 

“Man, you crack me up!” The girl chuckled, clutching her tummy. Peridot flushed, no one’s ever thought of her as  _ funny.  _ But then she realized how much of a fuck-up she’s made herself look like all day and realized that she probably was funny. She began to laugh with the girl. 

“Well, you know I do what I can,” Peridot sneered as she leaned against the salad bar. Unfortunately she wasn’t paying attention, and she tripped over the pile of lettuce that had accumulated onto the floor. 

“EEEEKKKK,” Peridot screeched as she latched onto the girl’s arm, dragging the girl to the stained and gross carpet. Peridot landed on the girl with an “oof”.  Peridot’s eyes widened, by being this close to her. The girl’ bangs had moved out of the way on the fall, and Peridot could now see both of her eyes. They were big, and grey.  _ Almost purple.  _

“Ww-what’s your name?” The girl asked barely above a whisper.

“P-p-peridot.”

“Well Peri, I’m Amethyst.” 

“Amethyst.” Peridot repeated like a child who just learned a new word. They stared at each other like that forever. When Peridot felt herself bend down to kiss Amethyst- a girl she just met at a job that she despises and hates- she couldn’t believe it. Amethyst blinked at her and even pursed her lips. Peridot thought that she must be dreaming. This confident and beautiful girl couldn’t want to kiss her.  She closed her eyes and leaned even closer to Amethyst. 

“Peridot!” She flinched sharply at the sound of her name. Amethyst sat up and Peridot leaped off of her and next to her on the floor. 

Her manager was glaring at Peridot and was red. Peridot was even convinced that there was actual fire in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I uh-.. I’m umm,” To be quite honest, Peridot had no fucking clue as to what she was doing

“Between the terrifying “decapitation” stunt you pulled earlier-” Both Peridot and Amethyst giggled when he said this. 

“Oh you think this is funny?” Her manager’s voice boomed. Peridot squeaked and shook her head sharply. 

“This is a  _ refined establishment  _ where families come to enjoy a meal together. Not to see a disgusting display of lesbianism in front of them!” 

Peridot’s eyes furrowed together and she stood up defiantly. She could deal with her shitty boss being sexist and gross towards her, but towards Amethyst.. No way. 

“Oh really?! You think these people give a literal “rat’s ass” about this fucking shithole? No! These moms come here to get salad, gossip, and flirt with the twenty something year old waiters that serve theme their refills on their goddamn ice-teas. While these women are doing so, their children are playing with our arcade games and in our playground that probably hasn’t been cleaned in over six months. God knows what kind of diseases and illnesses they’ve acquired by just spending 5 FUCKING minutes in there! This is a literal shithole and everyone knows it! Including corporate. And YOU! You’re a sexist pig who takes advantage of poor college students! And that is why I quit!  **JOHN** ” 

Peridot huffed out that last word and pointed her finger at her disgusting boss. She quickly turned and grabbed Amethyst’s hand and ran out of the “refined establishment”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO, I named Peridot's boss, "John" because it sounds like Jaune, which is French for Yellow... yellow, yellow diamond?! Get it? No??..... okay I'm dumb!


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst half laughed and half screeched as she was lead out of Chuck E. Cheese’s by Peridot. Amethyst ran up to her purple convertible and jumped over the door.

“COME BACK HERE YOU INFIDELS!” Amethyst’s eyes widened at the sight of Peridot’s crazy boss, well ex-boss, running after them.

“I WILL CALL THE POLICE! YOU TWO ARE A TRUE PUBLIC DISTURBANCE!”

“Come on P-dot!” Amethyst screamed at Peridot. She wasn’t a fool. If the police were called they’d take one look at Amethyst and Peridot- two minorities, two _gay_ minorities at that- and they’d be in the backseat of a cop car before they could even say the Pledge of Allegiance.

“AHHH MY MOPED!” Peridot screeched and ran to the opposite side of the parking lot. Luckily Amethyst was an excellent driver. She started the car and drove to where Peridot’s bike was parked. In her rearview mirror she could see John getting closer and closer to them, still screaming threats.

Amethyst groaned to herself, this was not how today was supposed to go. She watched helplessly as Peridot threw her moped in the backseat of Amethyst’s car. Peridot jumped in the back and didn’t even put on a seatbelt.

“DRIVE AMETHYST! GO GO GO GO!!” Amethyst didn’t need to be told twice. She booked it, and they laughed shakily as they watched John run after them, until eventually, the sight of Peridot’s homophobic ex-boss could no longer be seen.

Peridot shifted from the back seat, into the front seat and buckled in.

“Haha, you did it, Ames!” Peridot let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Amethyst smiled widely, and elbowed Peridot lightly.

“Ya, I guess I did!” Peridot smiled, and Amethyst felt like her heart was going to burst open right there on the spot.

The two joked amongst themselves for the remainder of the car ride. Amethyst found Peridot’s geeky and dorky personality really enduring. And Peridot liked spending time with someone who seemed to understand her. When they finally pulled up to Peridot’s dorms Amethyst found herself feeling.. _Sad?_

“So.. umm I guess this is it.” Peridot stated. Amethyst looked out of the car, and then back at Peridot. She didn't want Peri to leave. 

“Oh, yea.. Well we can still hang out!” Amethyst mumbled. 

“Really?” Peridot's entire face lit up.

“Ya, Peri! You’re really cool!" Amethyst turned to look at Peridot, and her eyes were shining. Amethyst decided that whenever she was with Peridot, she was going to make her feel happy. 

"well what are you.."

"how about tonight?" 

They both excitedly asked over one another, the two giggled and then agreed to meet later that night. They exchanged numbers, and Amethyst assured her that she knew the perfect place for them to meet up. 

"I'll text you the address? Okat 'dot?" 

Peridot nodded and waved goodbye. She walked up to the entrance of her building and turned and waved Amethyst off again. She turned and entered. Amethyst finally drove off with a huge smile on her face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao "a good place"... sure ames!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your nice feedback, this wasn't supposed to be a multichapter thing. Haha, but I had so much fun with it. I really appreciate writing for the Amedot fandom because everyone is so nice and supportive! I hope you like this chapter, as much as I like writing it!
> 
> Coming up next: Lapis having to listen Peridot's rather eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao featuring Samoan!Lapis who's #DONE with Peri's BS. Hahah

"Lapis she is soooo beautiful!" Peridot rambled on and on.

Lapis was sitting on the couch sort of listening to her roommate, but also sort of watching tv. 

Lapis and Peridot have known each other their entire lives. Their moms were best friends and they were sort of pushed together. Always in the same classes, same clubs, same afterschool programs. Finally when she began applying to colleges Lapis thought she'd get some independence. Some alone time. But naturally Lapis and Peridot applied to the same school and both got in. 

And naturally they were assigned as roommates. 

It wasn't that she disliked Peridot as a person. Lapis just doesn't like people. And that doesn't exclude Peridot. 

And now she had to listen to Peridot speak about some girl she had just met only four or five hours ago. 

"Wait, how did you two meet again." 

Peridot opened her mouth to speak, but her face fell. Almost as if she had just remembered a part of the story that she wasn't telling Lapis. 

"Peridot.. what is it?" 

Peridot flushed, "Well... you know how I do that stuff. That I umm do? Ya?" 

"PERIDOT!"

"IGOTFIREDANDJOHNCHASEDMEANDAMETHYSTOUTOFTHEPARKINGLOT!" Peridot screamed over Lapis. 

"But none of that matters now Lappy, I'm going on a date!" Peridot snickered. 

"UFA ALU! DO NOT CALL ME LAPPY!" 

Peridot winced, Lapis only spoke in her native tongue when she was realllyyyy pissed. 

"Peridot, we don't have the money for you to just quit without checking with me first! Kae!" Lapis shut off the tv and rubbed her temple. She needed a fucking cigarette. 

"I didn't like it there, John was mean an-"

"Oh but you think I like working as a janitor at a fucking airline!?" Lapis cut off Peridot and stood really quickly from the couch. 

Peridot gulped, "I can.. umm. I can try to find 'nother job Lazzy." Peridot sniffled. 

Lapis grumbled, "ai kae lou alelo" she took her pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and ran out the front door. Slamming it. 

Peridot felt bad for what happened between her and Lapis. She wasn't going to let it ruin her date with Amethyst though. She took a deep breathe in and went to go prepare for her date with the most beautiful girl in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I used google translate for Lapis (which... we ALL know is inaccurate like 90% of the time. If you speak Samoan and you see something that's off, please let me know! <3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: I changed the tag; Stripper to Burlesque for plot and character development reasons! <3

Peridot got ready very quickly. Throwing on a simple, but chic green wrap dress that showed off what little curves she had, very well. She put her hair up in a bun, and threw on a simple pair of black pumps. 

She went outside and saw Lapis still sitting on the curb, smoking a cigarette, and watching the sunset. Peridot wanted to say something, anything to make Lapis feel better, but she didn't know what she could say; Everytime she tried to fix a situation, she ended up fucking it up for everyone involved. Sometimes it was just best to give people space.

Peridot sighed and walked towards her moped, her heels clicking as she went. 

"You're going to the date in your moped?" Peridot flinched and whirled around at the sound of Lapis' voice. 

"Well... yes."

Lapis blew out some smoke before stomping out her cigarette. She got off of the ground, patting down her legs as she did so. 

"Look, you're gonna ruin your dress if you take your moped. And, if this girl's as special as you say she is, then you should drive to the date. You know? Impress her?"

"I don't have a-"

"I know you don't have a car Peri, so I'm going to let you use mine." 

Peridot stared up at Lapis and gave her a small smile. This moment meant so much to her. The fact that her very aro and easily annoyed by other humans roomate and friend would do this for her. It was just too much. 

"Thank you Lappy!" Peridot threw her arms around Lapis' weight, bringing her into a very tight hug. Lapis chuckled nervously and Peridot let go, but continued to smile at her. 

Lapis cleared her throat, and threw Peridot the keys to her baby blue pickup truck. Peridot unlocked the car and climbed in. She turned the key and chuckled as the car started. 

Lapis walked over to the driver's side and knocked on Peridot's window. Peridot rolled down the window and gave an ever bigger smile to Lapis. 

"Listen, I expect my car to come back in one piece."

"Okay, okay!" Peridot rolled her eyes.

Lapis smiled and cleared her throat, "Well then, have fun on your date." 

Peridot nodded at her. 

"Oh I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this lil thing since I haven't updated in forever, and I feel kinda bad about it ahha! Anywho, hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm going to TRY to have the next chapter, of the fic uploaded by the end of this week, but I ain't making any promises. The next chapter will be wild though!


	6. Chapter 6

Peridot was shocked to realize that the place that Amethyst had recommended was a Burlesque bar. It wasn't that Peridot had anything against burlesque performers or dancers, she was just taken aback by Amethyst's clear confident to ask someone to meet at one!

Peridot pulled into the parking lot, and tried hard not to think about all the ways she could screw up this date.

_She could die, Amethyst could die, she could trip on her feet, she could fart, she could vomit, she could..._

She sat in the car and tried to labor her breathing, but it seemed like an impossible task. Peridot decided to get out of the car and enter the club, at least that way she could get a drink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short! The next one will be longer and updated later today, or sometime tomorrow!!

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/amedot-fanfic) is my Amedot playlist that I really hope you listen to and like!  
>  And  
> [this](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com) is my tumblr, PLEEAASSEE don't be afraid to inbox me or message me about Steven Universe and/or my fics or Amedot! I love getting asks about things! <33  
> Have a bitchin' day everyone!


End file.
